Taking advantage of a hot day
by warblermillie
Summary: One-shot. It's a boiling hot day for April so Kurt and Blaine decide to take advantage of the swimming pool while everyone's out. Innocent Klaine fluff!


"Woah," Kurt said, shielding his eyes, "This is probably the sunniest day in the history of April!"

Blaine grinned. They were round his house and had both stepped out onto the large balcony that overlooked his garden. Okay, so his house was pretty big. It had a massive garden. It also happened to have a heated outdoor pool, a hot tub and a balcony. And yeah, that made Blaine look like a spoilt rich kid, but he wasn't. He couldn't really explain how this logic worked out but basically they had more money when they bought the house and all the appliances and now they just had enough to run them.

"The weather's meant to be cooling down again soon," He said, leading Kurt over to the edge of the railing. They both leaned over it, watching his little sister run around the grass with Blaine's dog, Russell. Kurt smiled and shuffled slightly closer to his boyfriend, their arms touching.

God, he was so glad he could call him that. It had been around a month since Blaine had confessed his feelings and that month had taken a while to pass as neither of them knew where to stand. They had talked over the kiss and their feelings for each other as Blaine was worrying about how people would react to their relationship. He was worrying about Kurt more though; what if one of the idiots from McKinley saw them in Lima together and took it out on him? Blaine would never be able to forgive himself in anything happened to Kurt.

Kurt, however, had persuaded Blaine he didn't care. He was strong and so they both gave into the teenage hormones rocketing through their bodies whenever they saw one another. They started dating officially.

They watched Blaine's mother walk out, summer dress floating around her in the cool breeze. She held a dog leash in her hand and called out to her daughter, Rose. Rose bounded up to her, Russell following and his mother tied the leash onto him and then held out her hand for her daughter to clutch.

"Maybe we should take advantage while it's hot then," Kurt grinned, turning to face Blaine.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "How so?"

Kurt breathed out and looked down to Blaine's lips slowly. Blaine bit one nervously as he watched Kurt lick his own and then lean in closely. Blaine was about to close his eyes until he heard Kurt say loudly, "Let's get in the pool!"

Blaine chuckled and watched the counter tenor stretch away from him and jump back into the house. Seeing as his dad was working and they'd just watch his mother leave, they had the house to themselves. He walked into his room after Kurt and rummaged through the top drawer as he reached it. He found a few crumpled pairs of knee length swimming trunks and tossed the pair with the smallest waistband to his boyfriend.

Kurt went to the bathroom to change, leaving Blaine to shimmy out of his jeans and into the trunks. Just as he was pulling off his shirt, Kurt walked back in, carrying two towels he found on the banister. Blaine stopped, shirt stuck in his arms.

Kurt was _toned._ Sure, Blaine knew he'd been on the Cheerios and the football team for a while at McKinley but he just assumed he'd been normal and skinny under the designer clothes and Dalton uniform. Oh, how he was wrong.

Kurt was going through similar reactions about Blaine, but he masked it better. He couldn't help staring at the obvious muscle when Blaine regained movement and threw his shirt off, but he just quickly chucked a towel at him.

"Race you!" He yelled and started running down the stairs. Blaine followed, yelling and laughing and as they got out the back door, Kurt stopped in front of the shimmering blue water. He dumped the towel down and turned around to tell Blaine he won when he was tackled around the waist.

He shrieked as Blaine jumped on him and both boys fell back into the sun-warmed water, plunging into the deep end. The force was so heavy, they lightly touched the bottom of the pool and Kurt opened his eyes underwater, squinting. He watched Blaine untangle himself and reach for Kurt's hand, opening his eyes too. Kurt exhaled through his nose as Blaine kicked off the bottom, pulling them to the surface.

Both emerged, laughing and coughing for air. Kurt pushed himself to the side and held onto it, steadying himself in the water. He took a glance at Blaine and burst out laughing again.

"Y-You're _hair!" _He exclaimed. Blaine's normally gelled curls were draped across his face and he looked like a drowned cat. Kurt knew his wouldn't be much better as he felt his bangs on his forehead so he shoved them back, away from his face.

Blaine laughed and dived under the water again. Kurt watched him swim towards him and yelped as he tugged his legs, pulling him under again.

He opened his eyes, feeling a slight sting of chlorine but instantly smiled as he saw Blaine. Blaine now held Kurt's forearms underwater and his hair looked free, swirling around his head like some sort of dark halo. Kurt's own hair drifted softly in the water and he grinned, letting the water fill his mouth and then go back out again as he closed it. Blaine waggled his fingers and then rose back up. Kurt watched him, seeing his toned stomach glide past him and up to where the gleaming sun was shining through the water. Not being able to hold his breath any longer, Kurt forced himself up.

Blaine watched him break the surface and giggled as Kurt shook his head powerfully, sending splashes of water onto him as his wet hair flicked over to one side. The motion reminded Blaine strongly of a dog and he pushed both his hands together then away from him, causing a large splash to Kurt's face.

Kurt squealed at the water and held his hands out in defence and then splashed back, making Blaine swallow some of the water. He spluttered and lunged for Kurt, who was too quick. He ducked under the water and immediately swum away.

Blaine basically belly flopped and groaned, but turned to watch his boyfriend. He drew his arms to his sides under the water and Blaine marvelled at his porcelain body. It looked eerily pale under the sun and he was moving so gracefully, he looked as if he belonged there. He swivelled his hips, turning and looking to Blaine.

This is where he started to show off. Kurt did love the water; he used to go to regular weekly sessions when he was much younger, with his mom. The days at the local pool dissolved quickly once she passed away, but every month or so, Kurt would travel to the much more private pool in Lima and practice there for the whole day. No one really knew this apart from Mercedes and even she was sceptical, not believing he'd douse his hair in chlorine for up to 6 hours a month. He couldn't really prove it though. Until now.

He effortlessly pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned backwards, flipping right over in the water. He couldn't see Blaine's expression but he did another turn, closing his eyes. At this point, his boyfriend ducked under the surface, watching Kurt clearer. Kurt swivelled again but this time he stayed up side down, holding his arms out to do a handstand. Blaine's eyes popped as Kurt stretched his legs, letting them form into the perfect splits.

Then he smiled to himself, dropped his legs and pushed himself back to oxygen. Blaine followed quickly, gasping as he gulped in air.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" he asked, swimming over to Kurt. Kurt grinned, pushing his soaking bangs back again.

"I took lessons once," He admitted, "And then work with the Cheerios."

"It's freaking awesome!" Blaine said and Kurt's cheeks tinged pink at the compliments.

"Really? Because I haven't done that in a while."

"Really!" Blaine reassured and kicked his legs to keep himself floating, "What else can you do?"

Kurt propelled himself to the side to hold on, "I can hold my breath really long. That's about it," He laughed.

"Me too," Blaine grinned, "Okay, who can hold it the longest? Go!"

Kurt plunged himself underneath the water, following his boyfriend. They both looked at each other and Blaine pulled a face, trying to distract Kurt. It didn't work. They spent what felt like minutes without breathing, both desperate to beat the other one but in the end Blaine just forced himself forwards and attacked Kurt's sides, tickling him. Kurt snorted and swallowed some of the water. He started choking and pushed away from Blaine, towards the surface again.

Blaine followed, shaking his head to get his hair out his face. Kurt stopped coughing as Blaine shouted, "I won! I won!"

Kurt smiled evilly and launched himself onto Blaine just as he turned around, mid-way through a victory dance. Blaine yelled out as he felt the taller boy wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck because he'd just been dunked into the water. He dived forwards, making his way up to the shallower end and as his feet touched the floor, he brought his head back up. Kurt was laughing into his shoulder now.

"I would've won!" He said and let go of Blaine, swimming on his back down to the deep end.

Blaine turned around and followed, spreading his arms as he swam. Kurt watched him, smiling as his boyfriend drew closer.

"You should prove to me that you would win..." Blaine said, a smile forming slowly on his face. Kurt cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Go on...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not best on romance," He grinned, "But the amount of movies I've watched, it's depicted that kissing underwater is an experience at least."

Kurt straightened his head up, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Blaine bit down on his lip and he smiled.

"Well. If it will prove it to you," Kurt grinned, knowing that Blaine would see through that excuse. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck tightly and they both dipped under the surface.

Kurt opened his eyes and Blaine laughed, sending a flurry of bubbles cascading to the top of the water. Without breathing in, Kurt leaned forwards and pressed his lips lightly on Blaine's. Neither could breathe in nor open their mouths to each other but never the less it was odd and different and... _nice._ Kurt pulled back as he felt his lungs screaming for air and he gently bit Blaine's lip before pulling him up.

They both broke the calm exterior to the water as they surfaced and grinned almost bashfully to each other. Blaine traced his own lips with his tongue, seeing if he could taste Kurt but it was just pool water.

Kurt licked his lips too and said, "That was... different." He floated backwards, gently paddling with his feet. Blaine followed.

"It was," He agreed and as their feet hit the bottom, he paused. Kurt did too.

"Nice, though."

"Mm."

Kurt blinked, feeling water fall down his face. Blaine just looked so adorable with his hair all messed up, cheeks red and water catching in those ridiculously long eyelashes of his. Kurt's back was catching slightly against the side of the pool and suddenly, he kicked off as hard as he could, rushing into Blaine.

He crushed their lips together, entwining his hand in the sopping curls at the back on Blaine's hair, the other cupping his cheek. Blaine took a step back in surprise but quickly reciprocated, holding his boyfriends waist tightly, on hand on the small of his back and pulling him closer. Kurt arched his back as if he was trying to glue their bodies together and traced his tongue on the bottom of Blaine's lip, asking for entrance. Blaine moaned softly and opened his mouth, trying to savour this moment forever.

Kurt trailed off, kissing down his jaw line and a sensitive spot he knew Blaine had on his neck. Blaine made that tiny little noise that drove Kurt wild again. Just as he felt Kurt's tongue dart out onto his neck, he was gone and Blaine was met with a face full of water. Kurt had splashed him. Again.

He opened his eyes to find Kurt now pulling himself out of the pool and onto the side. He winked at Blaine and Blaine splashed him back, laughing. He walked up the steps as Kurt stood and followed him over to where they dropped the towels earlier. Kurt threw his over his own shoulders and then watched Blaine start to shiver. He smiled and wrapped the towel around his boyfriend, but he didn't let go and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
